This Program of Excellence in Glycosciences (PEG) is comprised of 5 projects and 4 Cores, including a Shared Resources Core that contains 4 sub-core components. We have assembled a team of leading and rising star glycoscientists to not only elucidate the roles of glycoconjugates in cardiovascular disease and cardioprotection during ischemia, but also to be able to create a world-class lecture and hands-on course to train future leaders in glycoscience research focused on the missions of the NHLBI. This PEG will also focus the attention of some of the world's best research cardiologists on the roles of glycoconjugates in heart disease. The central theme of this PEG is the roles of both extracellular and intracellular glycoconjugates in the mechanisms protecting the heart or leading to atherosclerosis and cardiomyopathies, culminating in myocardial infarction and heart failure. Project 1 will investigate the roles of the crosstalk between O-GlcNAcylation and phosphorylation on cardiomyocyte mitochondrial and contractile proteins in diabetic cardiomyopathy. Project 1 will make extensive use of all of the sub-cores in Core C and will use Core D to evaluate roles of increased O-GlcNAc on cardiomyocyte physiology and functions. Project 2 will investigate the paradox that while chronic increases in O-GlcNAc cause disease, short-term increases in O-GlcNAc are cardioprotective. Project 2 will make use of all of Core C's subcores and Core D to evaluate physiological events associated with O-GlcNAc- mediated cardioprotection. Project 3 examines the hypothesis that the cell surface and secreted glycoconjugates made by cardiomyocytes and surrounding fibroblasts contribute to the micro-environment leading to eventual catastrophic heart failure and infarction. The cell surface and secretome for glycoproteins and glycans will be defined in hearts subjected to oxidative stress. Project 3 relies heavily on sub-core C1, interacts directly with Projects 4 and 5, and will extensively use Core D to monitor cardiac and cardiomyocyte physiology. Project 4 will elucidate the roles of cell surface and intracellular glycoproteins in pathological activation of platelets leading to ischemia, myocardial infarction and stroke. Project 4 will make use of most of Core C and will extensively interact with Project 1 on platelet intracellular glycans and signaling. Project 5 will investigate the roles of glycosphinoglipids in the progression of athersclerosis leading to Ml and heart failure. Project 5 will extensively use sub-cores C1, C3 and Core D, and will directly interact with Project 3. Not only will all of the Projects and Cores lead to a synergistic program that will greatly expand our knowledge of the roles of glycoconjugates in the molecular and cellular processes leading to heart attacks and heart failure, but also they all will synergistically help create a broad and deep training environment for developing the future leaders of glycoconjugate research into diseases targeted by NHLBI. RELEVANCE: Extracellular and intracellular glycoconjugates contribute directly to the etiology of atherosclerosis myocardial infarction and heart failure. This PEG brings a group of leading experts in glycosciences to not only elucidate the roles of glycoconjugates in these disease processes, but also to create a team qualified to lead a world-class training experience to create the next leaders in glycosciences focused on the mission of NHLBI. (End of Abstract)